Please Don't Stop
by WickedSlashAngel
Summary: It was just supposed to be a bad joke.  It was Emmett's idea.  But it hardly turned out the way Edward expected it to. In fact, it turned out pretty dang good…


**Title:** Please Don't Stop (one-shot)

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Some strong language, sexual references, mature themes

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine; I wish…I'd have so much more fun with them! No cheddar is being gained by this, it is strictly for fun. Oh – and special guests include a couple of characters from Queer as Folk which are not mine either!

**Summary:** It was just supposed to be a bad joke. It was Emmett's idea. But it hardly turned out the way Edward expected it to. In fact, it turned out pretty dang good…

"He's never gonna forgive you for this Emmett," Alice playfully poked her brother.

"Hey, he'll get a good laugh out of it and maybe we'll see him blush. Ever seen a vampire blush?" Emmett chuckled.

"No," Alice answered truthfully cocking her head up at him as they walked through club having to holler at one another over the loud music.

"I doubt we'll be able to see that kind of miracle," Jasper yelled as Rosalie grimaced at the sound of the DJ announcing another dedication.

"Yeah," Rosalie leaned forward so the others could hear her. "It's too damn dark in here to see anything!"

"Come on baby," Emmett pulled at Rosie. "Let's dance."

"No way," Rosalie laughed. "This is a gay bar, dummy. You go dance with Jasper."

Alice giggled, "Yeah…me and Rosalie will have to dance together too."

"Edward's gonna kill you Em," Jasper shook his head taking Emmett's arm as the boy cheerfully escorted him to the dance floor.

"Look lively baby," Emmett told his brother. "We've got some moves to get on!"

Rosalie and Alice burst into laughter behind them.

In the parking lot, Edward Cullen surveyed the scene looking for his siblings. He smiled knowing full well what type of club his brother told him to meet them at…a gay club. Funny…

Emmett had been on a mission to cheer him up since Bella moved back with her mother in Florida. Her departure was unexpected and broke his heart even though Alice swore up and down that she'd be back. Edward's depression over the whole matter deepened when Alice relayed the news that she saw Bella's return in her mind. It hurt Edward more to think that his beloved Bella would think nothing of returning into his life after causing so much damage like she was coming back from summer camp. He tried to get over her by sinking himself into his music, hunting for days on end and watching way too much cable television. When Emmett found his brother watching the LOGO channel, he came up with a plan to make Edward laugh. He secretly arranged the four of them to meet up with their brother at "Thumpers" all the way in Seattle. Edward had his suspicions, but amusing Emmett was more fun even though it meant a four hour drive from Forks. Still, no one knew him here (not that Edward cared) and taking in new surroundings was always interesting and better than staying home.

Edward walked in after paying a cover charge of $20 for the evening and receiving a bright pink wrist band to which he chuckled at. The young man at the desk smiled at him with too much warmth realizing Edward was a newcomer. Even after Edward passed him, the young man couldn't help but lick his lips and watch Edward's ass as he stepped down the stairs onto the club floor.

Edward began to laugh to himself hearing so many naughty thoughts in his head from practically every man (and a few women) in the room. Some of the remarks were made to him referring to his handsome, good looks and awesome hair.

He looked around for his siblings, but the darkness didn't help as the flashing strobe lights and several red, blue and green lights popping off and on confused his senses. The ever present disco ball was enormous and spitting out those tiny reflections all over the walls and furniture. Edward was lost and hoped Emmett didn't plan on ditching him to further make him laugh. He settled on standing at the bar to conceal his presence should his brother see him first.

He tried to enjoy the music even though he wasn't much into Donna Summer hits from days gone by. A group of sexy, young men danced by him with smiles, "_toot-toot, hey…beep, beep!"_

Edward grinned back because he didn't know what else to do.

"Can I get you anything sugar?" a voice asked from the other side of the bar.

Edward looked over to see a bare chested black man wearing a bow tie smiling at him, "Oh…sure. Um, I'll take a vodka Collins."

"You old enough to drink?" the man smiled again.

Edward fished out his wallet to show the man his 'fake' I.D. "Trust me," Edward replied. "I'm old enough."

"Coming right up honey," the man chuckled with a wink.

Edward sighed looking around again. Still no sign of his family.

'_Oh my God, you're so cute,'_ a male voice floated into his mind.

The vampire's eyes shifted over to see a man smiling at him. The man waved nervously, "Hi."

Edward nodded, "Hello."

"You here alone?" the man asked coming closer.

"I'm looking for my friends," Edward replied. "I think they ditched me."

"Oh no way," the man scoffed. "That would be stupid."

Edward looked at him again. He was mid aged, average height, and very unsure about himself. He was obviously shy and forcing himself to speak to Edward.

"I'm used to it," Edward finally said smiling. "They always play jokes on me."

The man nodded trying desperately to think of something else to say. He drank some of his beer and smiled again with a chuckle, "I'm Ted, by the way."

"Hello Ted," Edward gave him a wicked grin that usually made Bella swoon with delight. "I'm Edward."

"Edward," Ted repeated like as if it was a mantra. "That's a great name."

The vampire chuckled, "I like it."

"It fits you," Ted began to emphasize with his hand in the air. "It's regal and powerful with a hint of mystery to it." He laughed again nervously as he cursed himself out in his mind making Edward laugh since he could hear every word.

"No one has secrets here," another man's voice chimed from behind Edward. He turned around to only look up slightly at the extremely handsome man in a muscle shirt standing in front of him. He smiled down at Edward like the boy was clad only in a baseball cap, "You're new."

Edward heard his thoughts and understood them clearly, "I'm new…yes. I'm Edward."

"I'm Brian and your search is over," he smirked.

Edward heard Ted's voice tell the bartender that he's got the tab for Edward's drink.

"Thanks Ted," Edward told the man.

"No problem," Ted held up his beer bottle toasting the boy.

Edward turned back to Brian, "Now…what is this about my search being over?"

'_I'm gonna fuck you all night…'_ Brian smiled without a word while Edward gazed up at him with his mouth open.

All Edward could say in response to what he heard in Brian's mind was, "Oh."

"Dude!" Emmett's voice cracked through the obscenities. "Where the hell have you been?"

Brian frowned for a moment, but then saw Emmett's deliciously muscled body, "Who's this Edward?"

"My brother Emmett," Edward deliberately introduced Brian to stop the man from mentally raping him over and over.

"We have a friend named Emmett too," Ted chuckled. "He's over there. I could call him over."

"Not necessary," Brian told Ted.

Emmett didn't need special abilities to see that Brian was trying to pick up his little brother and was entertaining the idea of him as well. Emmett leaned toward Edward's ear, "You don't have to pretend here remember? Here we don't have to be 'brothers.' I've got us a table, babe. Let's go."

Ted sighed, "Damn."

Brian smiled, "See you later Edward."

At the last second, Edward grabbed his drink and thanked Ted one last time.

When they finally weeded through the people to their table, Edward's face was more pale than usual. He'd been groped on the ass so many times, he thought his butt was numb. He wasn't sure he should laugh or run.

Rosalie had her arm around Alice with a big smile, "So what do you think?"

Edward calmly looked at Emmett, "I'm going to kill you."

All of them burst into laughter.

"Hey, admit it, I made you smile," Emmett punched him.

"And cry," Edward nodded.

"We gotta get you on the dance floor," Jasper told Edward.

"No way," Edward laughed nervously. "Not me."

"I dirty danced with Jas," Emmett announced with pride.

Edward leaned over the table laughing hysterically at that. Alice beamed with delight since she hadn't seen her brother like that in months…maybe years.

"It was a sight," Rosalie added pretending to drink her strawberry margarita. She was in reality just chewing the straw.

After Edward composed himself he looked at Emmett, "Isn't this place a little far just to grind up against your brother's ass?"

"I was thinking of you while I did it," Emmett batted his eyes at Edward as Jasper, Alice and Rosalie laughed hard.

Suddenly Alice squealed, "Oh my God! I think Edward's blushing!"

"It's the lights," Rosalie calmed her down.

"Do you see a future for me and him?" Emmett asked Alice while putting his arm around Edward and kissing his cheek hard.

Alice made a face like she wasn't sure and then giggled.

"Have you ventured to the bathroom yet?" Jasper asked Edward.

Alice gasped, "Don't go!"

"It's a real experience," Emmett nodded.

"No thanks," Edward chuckled. "I can imagine there are holes between the stalls."

"Ewwww!" Alice hopped in her seat while Rosalie laughed.

"I dare you," Emmett teased Edward. "I'll give you a hundred bucks."

"Not enough," Edward shook his head.

"What's the matter," Emmett continued. "You afraid of that meat-pie, Brian waiting for you?"

"Meat-pie?" Edward laughed.

"You mean beef cake dummy!" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Emmett waved her off. "So…go see, boy."

"Don't make him go alone!" Alice told her brother.

"Boys don't go to the head together," Emmett reminded her.

"In these kinds of places they do," Jasper said.

"Yeah but for…" Emmett cocked his head back and forth a few times.

"No!" Alice covered her face with the appetizer menu. "I don't wanna hear this!"

"Hear it hell!" Rosalie hollered. "I wanna see it!"

"The men's room is that a way," Emmett showed her.

"Come on Edward," Rosalie stood up. "Let's go look at the sex show."

"I don't wanna see…"

"Come on!"

Yet again Edward cringed as his bottom was pinched and prodded as they made their way to the bathroom. He tried to block out all the perverted words he heard in his mind as he walked by so many men eager to get his attention. He sighed thinking he could deal with this for a while longer since he'd never come to another gay bar again.

"You wanna wait here for a bit?" Rosalie said before she entered the ladies room.

"Do I have a choice?" Edward asked eyeing the men's room with worry.

"Not really…" Rosalie shrugged. "Unless, of course, you wanna go into the men's room alone?"

"I'll pass," Edward smiled.

"I'll be back," she giggled and walked inside.

Edward could see with his peripheral vision several men eyeing him. He turned to look down the long hall that spilled out into the back alley where he was certain worse things were going on then what was happening in the bathroom. There were several couples there along the walls, some kissing, some groping at each other but all were drunk as hell.

His attention got whip lash when he saw two men come out of the men's room in an argument. The larger man nudged the younger against the wall putting both of his hands on either side of the younger's head, "Why are you being such a tease? Come on…it'll be fun I promise."

"No," the younger replied.

"I'll be gentle I swear," the man cooed in his ear.

"Leave me alone," the other male tried to get away again.

The older man pushed him back holding his hips firm against the other, "Don't be a bitch. You want this. I know you do."

Edward could feel himself getting angry. He didn't know who the hell this guy thought he was, but he knew the other guy…it was Jacob. The fact that he was seeing Jacob in a gay bar didn't hit him…it was the sight of someone forcing themselves on another person that he _knew_ did not appreciate it that made Edward's blood boil.

Jacob put his hands on the man's chest and pushed, "I said back off."

"I bet you like it up the ass hard," the man said smiling while staring at Jacob's plump lips. "I bet you suck some mean cock too with that pretty mouth of yours."

Jacob felt himself get angrier. This guy had no idea he was dealing with a werewolf. Jake could pitch this perv all the way to Canada in one strong swipe of his arm, but he kept calm and in control knowing he'd catch hell from Sam who'd ultimately want to know why he was at a gay bar in the first place.

The man hummed looking down at Jacob's perfect form and snuck his hand between Jacob's legs to rub his length. Jacob's eyes widened as he tried to step away, but the wall was right behind him, "Stop it!"

"Leave him alone," Edward growled. He inadvertently shoved the man across the way sending him sailing out into the alley where several men stopped what they were doing to see.

The man sat up completely confused, "What the fuck just happened?"

"Looks like you got rejected honey," a drag queen announced with a pointed, red painted, stick-on nail.

Immediately Edward scolded Jacob, "What the hell are you doing here? And by yourself?"

Jacob's mind was whirling. He never expected to see Edward Cullen here in Seattle and worse, in the same gay club as he was. There were dozens of gay bars in Seattle…why did Cullen have to pick the same one he did? Fuck…

"I could ask you the same question," Jacob finally came back. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first," Edward stood over him like a parent.

Jacob looked around trying to think, but ended up sighing with a huff, "What does it look like I'm doing – planting roses?"

"That would probably be a better hobby for you than going to places like this alone!" Edward reprimanded.

Jacob dragged his chocolate eyes up and down Edward's body quick, "I don't see you here with anyone!"

"Wrong," Rosalie chimed. "He's here with us. Bigger question is…what are you doing here, pup?"

Jacob felt his heart sink. He closed his eyes wanting to cry, "Oh God…"

"We won't tell anyone," Edward said trying to ease the panic he heard in Jacob's mind.

'_If the pack finds out, they'll never forgive me…they'll find out what I am…oh Jesus…what am I gonna do?'_ Jacob's mind flashed and heaved. He had mastered keeping his mind shut from them when he phased, but if he had an ounce of doubt they'd find him out, he wouldn't be able to hold it back.

Edward took Jacob's arm firmly to catch his attention, "No one is gonna know we saw you here."

Rosalie snorted.

"I promise," Edward glared at her and then looked back at Jacob.

"So," Rosalie sighed. "I take it our tour of the men's room is not going to happen?"

Jacob frowned.

"Go ahead," Edward gave her a crooked smile.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "See you at the table. We're gonna leave here pretty soon Edward. You've been warned."

Edward watched her go panicking a little when he knew he'd have to part the 'Perv Sea' on his own, but his attention went back to Jacob. He looked down a bit at the younger with great concern, "You could get hurt in a place like this."

Jacob looked up with a snort, "You're kidding right?" He shook his head and then looked up again, "Where's Bella? You left your princess at home?"

Edward sighed putting his hands in his pockets, "She's gone."

Jacob turned his head slightly not understanding, "Gone where?"

"She's with her mother in Florida," Edward replied. "Let's get out of here. I can't handle hearing all the dirty moans coming from the fucking alley anymore."

"That prick wanted me to go out there with him," Jacob mumbled. "Wanted to 'teach' me a few things."

"Sick bastard," Edward growled as he nudged Jacob away from the area and toward the bar. The vampire couldn't help but feel protective over Jacob since he heard so many (too many) voices of men around them making disgusting comments about what they'd like to do to Jacob. Edward deliberately put his body close to Jacob's to give the impression they were together to keep the pervs at bay. For the most part, it worked.

Jacob gave him a strange look, "What are you doing?"

"I can't handle all the repulsive comments I'm hearing in my mind about you," Edward replied. "I'm pretending we're together so deal with it."

Jacob looked around the room and did notice a lot of men staring at them as if Edward and he were the next show up to do a porn scene next to the DJ. He turned to face the vampire with wide eyes, "These guys are relentless."

"They're fucking perverts," Edward growled trying to cast out yet another dirty thought coming from the man behind him. He was fascinated with Jacob's mouth and imagined he was taking the boy into the alley with him.

Edward sighed hard and then said loud, "Will you marry me?"

The man's dirty thought froze hearing Edward.

Jacob began to laugh, "What?"

"I love you," Edward said even louder. "I want everyone in this bar to know I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jacob's brow went as high as it could go, but then he understood what Edward was trying to do. He smiled, "Yes I'll marry you. And I love you too."

Edward knew he'd probably get punched in the face by Jacob later, but he leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on the boy's mouth while several men cheered at the sudden proposal. The two boys smiled appearing to blush as the bartenders clapped. The black bartender that originally took care of Edward winked at him knowing he was only protecting the boy.

From behind him Edward heard a shriek that sounded like Rosalie. He turned around to see Emmett in front of him, "Did I just see you kiss Jacob?"

"Kiss hell," one of the bartenders grinned. "He asked this little hottie to marry him!"

"And he said yes!" another bartender squealed.

Emmett's blinked hard, "Okay…W. T. F."

"We're leaving!" Rosalie hissed pulling Edward with her. But Edward had no intention of leaving Jacob alone in a place like Thumpers. He grabbed Jake's wrist causing the boy to be pulled along behind him.

Several men called out their congratulations as they left the bar. Jacob tried to break free, but Edward would not let go. He felt responsible for Jacob now. Not because of the bogus proposal, but because he knew the pack didn't know where he was and werewolf or not, Jacob could still be drugged or hurt some other way.

When they reached the hidden shadows of the parking lot, Edward released Jacob who practically growled at him, "I don't need you to babysit me Cullen."

"See" Rosalie snarled. "He's not even grateful you dragged his flea bitten ass out here."

"I don't expect him to be grateful," Edward replied while staring at Jacob.

"Now I probably can't get back in," Jake glared.

"Oh, you must like that bathroom," Rosalie crossed her arms eyeing the shifter.

"Mind your own business," Jacob sneered at her wanting to say much worse.

"We were until you showed up," she threw back while Alice tried to calm her down.

"I didn't ask Super Leech to come to my rescue," Jake pointed to Edward. "He's the one who tossed that guy out in the alley."

"What guy?" Alice asked looking at her brother and then to Jake.

"The one who wanted to rape him," Edward replied.

"So," Emmett looked Jake up and down. "Never thought you'd roll that way Black."

"I don't 'roll' anything," Jacob snapped.

"Nice," Emmett nodded speaking as loud as he could. "A virgin."

Rosalie laughed while Emmett joined her.

"Knock it off!" Edward growled in a low voice. "If anyone hears you say that, he'll never make it home."

"Who cares?" Rosalie stopped laughing. "One less mutt to deal with."

"I care," Edward pointed to himself.

Alice smiled as well as Jasper.

"Trust you to become fucking King Arthur," Rosalie rolled her eyes walking away.

"You staying here?" Jasper asked Edward.

"I'm not leaving him here alone," he answered back.

Jacob sighed.

Alice couldn't help but touch Jacob on the arm, "He's just alarmed at what people think. Edward's naturally protective. Just let him buy you drinks all night. Have fun."

The Cullens left all except for Edward who stood by Jacob watching his family drive away. When the Mercedes was out of sight, Edward turned to Jake, "Can we just get along? Can we not bring up Bella or the past in any way? Let's just go back inside, have a few drinks, make fun of people and enjoy the music."

Jacob thought it over. It would be nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't trying to imagine him naked. He shrugged, "I am kinda hungry."

Edward smiled, "Okay…I'll get you something to eat. Whatever you want."

Jacob nodded and they began to walk back to the main entrance where Edward had to pay now $40 a piece since the night was in full swing. Jacob tried to explain they'd already paid showing his bracelet but the queen at the counter shook her heavily, weaved hair-do. They walked back in hearing more cheers from the bar to their return. Edward quickly took a hold of Jacob's waist from behind and forced people to get out of their way so no one would pinch Jacob's behind as they walked by. He found them a table, called over someone to wipe it down and clear it off and then asked for a full menu to celebrate their engagement. In a second he was told that they'd make him and Jacob anything they wanted and a few seconds after that, Edward was refunded the $80 as a wedding present from 'the house.'

Jacob saw the four twenties on the table and smiled, "You have a way with people."

Edward chuckled at the money, "Why doesn't it work with you?"

"Hey," Jacob frowned. "I said I'd marry you didn't I?"

The vampire smiled back watching the shifter gaze at the menu, "You order whatever you want, my love."

Jacob gave him a look, "Why thank you, pumpkin."

Edward laughed.

They ordered several platters of this and that (all of Jacob's favorites) and then joked about how badly people danced when they were drunk. Edward kept up the façade of their being a couple by taking Jacob's hand every once in a while and whispering in the boy's ear to tell him things. Jacob got used to it and allowed Edward to keep up the charade. It was nice to have someone pamper him the way Edward was. Jacob ate it up and Edward knew the boy enjoyed it.

Jake did a good job of sneaking food off Edward's plate to make it look like Edward was eating. After their plates had been taken a few of the bartenders came over with a single slice of chocolate cake and a candle singing an odd version of "We've Only Just Begun" off key. Jake and Edward looked at each other and tried to smile as they blew out the candle together.

"Well," the black bartender joked handing them two forks. "Feed each other some cake."

"Oh yes," another bartender chimed. "It's good luck and so romantic."

"Ah, I wish I grabbed my phone to take a picture of this moment," the other bartender smiled.

"I wish you grabbed it too," Jacob wanted to laugh thinking of Edward's face when he had to eat chocolate cake.

"This is really nice of you, but we're really full," Edward patted his stomach.

"Just one bite," the black bartender grinned with a wink.

Edward gave a nervous laugh and picked up the fork as Jacob did the same. They each broke off a piece of cake and offered it up to the other. Edward gulped looking at the lone, little piece of chocolate bliss that dangled on the forks end. The smell was as revolting as the sounds of the pervert's minds that watched them. Jacob leaned forward and took the piece that Edward offered him with a smile.

"Come on baby," Jacob told Edward as he swallowed. "Better hurry up or I'll eat it."

Edward took an unnecessary deep breath and started to put the cake in his mouth knowing full well that he'd have to try to spit it out in his napkin if his stomach gave him those precious few seconds before it involuntarily heaved. He closed his eyes praying, but shot them open when everyone hollered out and laughed.

Jacob was chewing something. Edward looked at the fork, it was empty. To his relief, Jake had eaten the cake at the last second, "I told you I'd eat it. You snooze, you loose baby."

Edward smiled with gratitude. He couldn't help but lean forward and kiss Jacob softly hoping that little stunt wouldn't result in another added punch in the face. But Jacob kissed back to his surprise. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a soft, innocent one that was over with in seconds.

Things settled down after that and Jacob and Edward were finally left alone at the table. The DJ was busy playing a Gwen Stefani tune, "Escape."

Jacob looked over at his 'fiancé,' "So…what happened with Bella?"

Edward smiled, "I thought we wouldn't bring her up?"

"I know, but you spoil me so I figured you wouldn't get mad if I did."

The vampire chuckled, "Well…it's like I said…she's gone back to Florida."

"But what happened? Did you two have a fight?"

"Honestly Jacob, I don't know what happened. She just turned on me like a storm. Everything was fine…I thought. I had no idea there was something else brewing. She never explained what I did. She just said that 'I know'…what the hell does that mean? I'm not a psychic…and I can't read her mind so I'm dead…literally."

"Hmm," Jacob looked away in thought. "So I guess inviting her to the wedding would be out of the question?"

Edward looked over at him and laughed, "Yeah…I don't think it would be a good idea."

Jacob smiled looking down at the empty plate where the chocolate slice once sat.

"You wanna dance?" Edward asked the boy.

Jacob laughed, "I can't."

"Me neither, but I thought it would be fun," Edward replied chuckling.

"We'll lose our table," Jacob shook his head.

"No we won't," Edward leaned back and asked the party next to them to watch their table. The other men assured him they would save it and told the boys to go dance.

Jake sighed and shook his head again with a smile, "I guess we're goin' to the dance floor."

"Yep," Edward stood up as Jacob pushed his chair back. "Come on baby," the vampire said in his ear taking his hand firmly.

Jake looked up at him, "I'm gonna get pinched…I know it."

"Not on my watch," Edward smiled. He again placed Jacob in front of him and got them through without one pinch to the boy's behind. Edward's behind, however, got a few squeezes.

When the boys walked out onto the floor, "Be My Lover" by La Bouche was playing. Jacob smiled as he turned to face Edward wondering how he was going to pull this off. He couldn't dance…he could barely tap his foot to music. But Edward guided him and they started off slow laughing and shyly looking away as they watched other couples grind and thump against one another.

"_Go ahead and take your time, boy you gotta feel secure, before I make you mine, baby, you have to be sure, you wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover…"_

If the lights were brighter, Jacob would have blushed at the words. He looked up at Edward who was smiling down at him. The darkness of the room intensified the mood that was periodically broken by flashing strobes and the reflections from the disco ball over head. The people on the dance floor howled and cheered all around them lost in their own fun.

"_I hear what you say, I see what you do, I know everything I need to know about you,  
and I want you to know that it's telling me, you wanna be my lover…"_

Jacob played the field a bit flirting with the one person he knew wouldn't take it the wrong way. He shyly smiled at Edward deliberately being playful and put his hands upon Edward's chest as they moved. Edward responded by putting his hands on Jacob's hips shortening the distance between them. It ended up helping Jacob's groove since he could easily follow Edward's hips in time with the music.

Jacob started to laugh realizing he was having a good time despite being stuck with a vampire he was supposed to despise. He wasn't even aware the song changed. He'd heard the tune before, but never listened to the words. In the craziness of the dance floor, the speakers screamed out the words of the singer that was oddly in tune for what Jacob and Edward experienced during the evening.

"_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rockin on the dance floor acting naughty, your hands around my waist, just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face…" _

It was Rihanna singing, "Please Don't Stop the Music." Jacob accidently downloaded it a few months back and was pleasantly surprised when he finally listened to it. It was good so he added it to his IPod playlist. But he never thought in a million years, he'd be grooving down to it with Edward Cullen…

Edward leaned over, "I love this song."

Jacob nodded, "Me too."

"Kinda fits, doesn't it?" Edward smiled.

"Yeah," Jacob chuckled with an unseen blush. "It does."

"_Baby are you ready 'cause its getting cold, don't you feel the passion ready to explode, what goes on between us no one has to know, this is a private show…"_

From there Jacob wasn't sure what happened. Edward pulled him closer, their faces only inches apart. The vampire slid his arms around the younger's waist grinding his hips harder against the other boy. Jacob looked into Edward's eyes and his hands floated up and around the boy's neck. They stared at one another while they continued to dance. Edward finally put his forehead to Jacob's and they closed their eyes enjoying the music.

"_I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this, keep on rockin to it, please don't stop the, please don't stop the,  
please don't stop the music…"_

Suddenly Edward guided Jacob to turn around and placed the shifters behind up against his crotch. Jacob laughed nervously, but did not fight it. Edward wrapped his arms around Jake's waist again and Jacob playfully leaned his head back chuckling when Edward put his cold lips against the boy's hot skin on his neck.

Edward smiled putting his mouth against Jacob's ear, "Am I going too far?"

Jacob shook his head without a word. He closed his eyes enjoying the chills that shot out through his body at the touch of the vampire's lips. Jacob turned his head slightly allowing Edward's mouth to touch his cheek. Edward closed his own eyes licking his lips as he realized his desire to bite Jacob. He moaned a little causing Jacob to laugh softly.

The vampire could hear Jacob's heart beating harder and faster despite the over powering sounds of the club around them. It turned him on and he noticed he was hard. He pulled back slightly to playfully look down at Jacob's ass. He put both his hands upon the boy's hips and smiled. Jacob chuckled and played along. He arched his back slightly giving Edward a better look while placing his hands upon Edward's and turning his head to see the vampire's expression.

"See something you like?" Jacob asked.

Edward's eyes crawled up to see Jacob looking back at him, "Nothing wrong with admiring the view."

Jacob spun around putting his face close to Edward's, "Its private property."

"Who's?" Edward joked along with Jacob.

"My fiancé's," the boy replied biting his bottom lip.

"Lucky guy," Edward smiled. "What would it take to steal you away from him?"

Jacob wanted to laugh, but held it back, "Hmm, a frozen day in hell?"

Edward threw his head back with a big laugh. Jacob smiled big and put his arms around the vampire's neck again pulling them close together. Jacob's grin widened when he felt something. He pulled away slightly, "Is that a sock in your pants?"

"No," Edward tried to blush. "I'm just happy to see you."

This time Jacob laughed big, but tightly embraced Edward closing his eyes as they settled on rocking back and forth together rather than dance. The song changed again, but neither of them was listening at this point. It was a slower tune, which fit the moment, but Jacob didn't care and Edward was more interested in holding Jacob in his arms. What the song was called wasn't any concern of theirs. They just wanted to stay the way they were for a while longer.

No one knew them here. No one had any idea what they'd been through or how they felt about each other before this night. They could be anyone they wanted and for this brief moment, they wanted to be together. Whatever tomorrow held remained to be seen. They both didn't plan on taking this further, but the idea wasn't totally dismissed either. Both of them figured things would go right back to where it started, but that was hours from now. It was a whole world away as far as they were concerned. All they knew was that they didn't want it to end just yet. And when the DJ finally hollered out last call, Jacob sighed with his eyes closed and whispered in Edward's ear, "Please don't stop."

They pulled apart to study each other's eyes. Both were filled with longing and curiosity. Maybe this night wasn't over yet. Maybe tomorrow held more in store. Maybe they wouldn't have to stop…ever.


End file.
